


coffee cozy

by soupcan_chronicle



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Coffee, Coffee Grinder, Forests, Gen, POV Third Person, Plot Twist, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 01:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupcan_chronicle/pseuds/soupcan_chronicle
Summary: An Eevee wakes up one morning, ready to start the day with a nice cup of coffee.
Kudos: 3





	coffee cozy

It’s a beautiful morning, and it’s just about time to start the day fresh and ready. How fresh you may ask? About as fresh as a handful of washed vegetables, ready to be sliced and prepared into a hearty soup. But soup is not what this little friend is going to make this beautiful morning.

Our little friend here is a lone Eevee, seemingly living by themselves in what appears to be an old abandoned home in the middle of the luxuriant verdant woods. The roof’s wooden paneling from the inside is dark and full of crunched holes—easily letting rainwater and who knows whatever else—seep through the crevices in random areas. All traces of paint and wallpaper have long since been deteriorated off the walls, leaving nothing but the original wood planks beneath them. They appear slightly stained from the prior paint, complete with fresh scratch marks and occupied cobwebs.  
  
Now it doesn’t really sound like a nice place to live, especially with the forces of nature knocking at your door each minute with their even littler friends and unexpected turnabouts.

But to this lone Pokémon, it felt like home. Something to come back to everyday, a place to recollect and feel sanctuary.  
  
A ray of sunlight casts its way down through a hole within the roof, shining warmly upon the curled-up ball of fuzz resting on a counter that, beyond any doubt, has seen better days. Eevee rolls over to the side, still wanting a bit more minutes of rest, but the sun doesn’t want to have any this drivel. As soon as Eevee turns over, the ray immediately re-shines itself—but this time, a bit stronger right onto their face! Eevee’s expression scrunches into slight discomfort for a moment before the intensity of the ray lowers, thanks to a passing cloud. 

Thank you very much, dear aerosol!

Letting brown eyes slowly adjust to their surroundings with a roused yawn, Eevee sticks out their paws out into the open air, turning upwards slowly to gain a standing balance. They lower once more to shimmy a morning wag out from the tops of their pointed ears and all the ways down to their bushy tail. Eevee hops off of the counter and onto the next platform towards their leftmost side, almost slipping right into the rusty metallic fissure that is a kitchen sink. A couple paw’s step over that oxidized fiend leads the Pokémon right up to a peculiar but familiar contraption.  
  
What sits in front is a small wooden box with a little drawer on its front. A small metal bowl is attached to the top from its base and a grinding handle sits motionless slightly above the edge, attached inwardly by a cylindric collection of disks and screws. The word, “Coffee” is engraved just above the opening of the drawer. Chips in the cedar wood and the rust patch on the underside of the bowl define frequent use, this antique coffee grinder still having many years of ahead of it. Eevee playfully paws at the handle with a smile, absentminded spinning causing sounds of a subtle, scratchy squeaking. This continues for a few minutes.

With peace of mind, Eevee looks up to the contents of a cabinet that has long since been disjoined. Inside leaves little to the imagination—truthfully there sits nothing else than withered wood flakes and a tin of coffee beans. Surprisingly, the tin looks brand new and pristine without one scratch. Standing on hind legs, little frontal paws encircle the tin with gentle care, lifting it up ever so slowly. The action proves to be nearly successful, nearly, because the tin is quite bulky! Eevee drops the tin onto the counter with a semi-loud clang. Some of the contented beans inside hop up and out of their contained space with joyful rattling, bouncing in random directions upon the verdure floor. Eevee glowers at the fallen beans for a moment before shaking their head and returning to the task at hand.

Those little frontal paws from before take shape into a makeshift cup, dipping into the moundful of coffee beans. An adequate amount is dispensed into the metal bowl in a cascade of jittery swishing. A tiny smile forms on Eevee’s face, happy with the reverberation of sounds. The makeshift cup scoops out a few more instances of beans before the paw pads “pwuff” against each other in claps, mini-miniature crumbs fizzling out into the open air.

Eevee takes a hold of the grinding handle with a cleansed paw and begins to turn it. Acute blades in the center of the bowl crumble up the beans with a loud, crunching hiss. More and more successful turnarounds of the handle break down the rest of the beans, much to Eevee’s delight. A few short moments later, the bowl appears empty. What happened to the finished contents?

Why, they magically appear inside of the little front drawer! And it seems the process is all finished! Now all that is left is to boil some water and prepare a cup or two.  
Or perhaps not, as Eevee dips their head down with a happy squeak, licking up the crushed powder.

There’s always something new to try every morning, after all! Coffee being one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I've just had this silly idea floating around in my head for quite some time...  
Thank you for reading!


End file.
